The last Time Lady
by ZubZub
Summary: Amy wasn't alone the night the Doctor first met her when she was 7. Her younger sister was also with her. However, she isn't all they thought she cracked up to be. A deeper, darker secret lies beneath the red-heads skin. Eventual OC/Doctor
1. The Eleventh Hour - Part 1

**Disclaimer -** I do not own Doctor Who. All credit goes to the BBC.

* * *

"Do you really think Santa will help us?" I asked in a small voice as I knelt down besides my older sister and copied the position she was in.

"Of course it will work!" Amelia said, confidently. "Now, be quiet otherwise Santa won't hear me!" I followed her orders before shutting my eyes tight. "Dear, Santa," She began, "Thanks for all the dolls and the pencils and the fish. Its Easter now, so I hope we didn't wake you, but... honest, it is an emergency." We both glanced at the abnormal crack in our bedroom wall. "There's... a crack in my wall. Aunt Sharon says it's just an ordinary crack, but I know it's not, because... at night there's voices."

"Also," I added in, "can you help me with my nightmares? They really scare me..."

Amelia nodded in agreement. "So please, please could you send someone to help us. Or a policeman. Or a..."

Suddenly, a whirling noise came from outside. It grew louder and louder until, THUMP! Something crashed in our garden.

"Back in a moment." My sister immediately got up and ran across to our bedroom window. I followed close behind her.

"Thank you, Santa." We said in unison before darting downstairs, putting on our matching pair of red wellies, grabbing the large torch by the front door and sprinting outside. Our shed had been completely destroyed and lying in the middle of all the wreckage was a blue police box. Without warning, the doors flew open and smoke began to pour out of the box. A grappling hook came flying out and landed near to our feet.

"We should go..." I said, tugging on Amelia's arm.

"No, Santa sent this to us so we have to be grateful!" She told me, sternly.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed onto the side of the box; followed closely by another and then, a man pulled himself up, grinning happily at us. He was soaking wet and he was in a particularly raggedy state.

"Can I have an apple? All I can think about. Apples. I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving! That's new, never had cravings before." He said, quickly, pulling himself up even more and sitting on the side of the box so that one of his legs were dangling out and one was dangling in, before looking back inside the box. "Woooah...! Look at that!"

"Are... are you okay?" I asked in a timid voice, hiding slightly behind my sister.

"Just had a fall. All the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up." He replied. _How does a library fit into that small box? _I asked myself.

Amelia gave him a funny look, raising one of her eyebrows. "You're soaking wet." She pointed out.

"I was in the swimming pool."

My sister clearly wasn't impressed. "You said you were in the library."

"So was the swimming pool."

"Are you a Policeman?" I asked out of curiosity, changing the subject.

He gave me a funny look and inspected me closely, causing me to hide further behind my sister; trying to avoid his gaze. "Why? Did you call for a policeman?"

"Did you came about the crack in our wall?" Amelia said, trying to catch on to what I was trying to say.

I shook my head. "Did you come about my nightmares?"

"What nigh- ah- ah- aargh- ha!" He suddenly jerked, collapsing to the floor.

"Mister..." I said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's okay... this is all perfectly nor-" He stopped and jerked again. Strange golden dust began to flow out of his mouth.

"That's not normal, I don't think." I said.

"Who are you?" Amelia asked.

The man held his hands out in front of himself. They were also glowing slightly golden and he looked some what... gleeful about it. "I don't know yet. I'm still cooking." He paused. "Does it scare you?"

I giggled slightly. "No, it's just looks a bit weird."

"No, no no, the crack in your wall, does it scare you?"

"Yes." We replied in unison.

He began to grin again and suddenly leapt to his feet, causing me and my sister to stagger back slightly. "Well then! No time to lose! I'm the Doctor. Do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions, and don't wander off." He turned around, abruptly, and began to stagger off right into a tree. He fell backwards and landed flat on his back; looking up at us with a confused expression on his face.

"Have you been drinking?" I asked.

"Drinking!?" He replied in a shocked tone as if I had just asked the worst question in the world. "What makes you think that?"

"Sometimes Aunt Sharon has some wine with her friends and then they sometimes walk into walls when their dru... dre..." I tried to explain.

"Drunk?" Amelia suggested.

"Yeah! Thats the word."

"I'm not drunk." The Doctor confirmed. "Early days, Steerings a bit off." I was about to ask what he meant by that however he had already began to walk off towards our front door.

~8~

Amelia ran out of the room to find an apple, leaving me and the Doctor alone in the kitchen. He was examining the room, clearly taking everything in. "You mentioned something about nightmares..." He said. "What nightmares?"

"I... At night, I have bad dreams... They're really scary..." I replied, timidly.

"Hmm..." He mumbled. "How long have you had these 'nightmares'?"

"For as long as I can remember..."

We were interrupted when Amelia ran back into the room, holding an apple. She stood besides me. "If you're a Doctor, why does your box say police?"

Ignoring her question, he snatched the apple from her hands and took a large bite out of it. He chewed on it twice before immediately spitting it out again. He looked at us with a disgusted expression and held the apple close to our faces. "That's disgusting! What is that?"

"An Apple." I answered, matter-of-factly.

"Apples are rubbish, I hate apples!"

"You said you loved them." Amelia pointed out.

"No, no, no, I'll have yoghurt! Yoghurt's my favourite. Gimme yoghurt." Amelia ran over to the fridge and pulled a yogurt out of it. She then passed it to the Doctor however, he also spit that out as well. We repeated this with several other items until we ran out of ideas.

"Can't even get good food these days!" He exclaimed, sighing.

"We could try fish fingers and custard?" I suggested and Amelia glared at me. "I like it but other people think I'm weird..."

He shrugged, "Worth a try." My sister cooked up some fish finger while I emptied some custard into a bowl. We then placed the 'meal' in front of him before sitting down opposite the strange man. He happily munched his way through the strange combo and I smiled triumphantly at my sister; who rolled her eyes in response. Once he had finished the fish fingers, he bought the bowl up to his lips and began to drink the rest of the custard. He pulled the bowl away from his moth, revealing a custard moustache, which he quickly wiped away.

"You're funny!" I said, giggling in a childish way.

"Am I? Good. Funny's good. What are your names?" He questioned.

"I'm Amelia Pond and this is Lilia Pond." Amelia replied, gesturing towards me when she said my name.

"Ohh, they're brilliant names. Amelia and Lilia Ponnnd. Like names in a fairytale. How old are you?

"I'm four!" I said, proudly.

"And I'm seven." My sister said with less enthusiasm.

"Are we in Scotland, Ponds?"

"Sighing, Amelia replied, "No. Had to move to England. It's rubbish." I nodded in agreement.

"So what about your mum and dad then? Are they upstairs? Thought we'd've woken them by now."

I hung my head and looked down sadly at the floor, "I don't know..."

"Don't have a mum and dad, just an aunt." My sister confirmed.

"I don't even have an aunt." He told us.

"You're lucky." I looked Amelia with confusion written all over my face. I always wanted a proper family, I didn't see how he was lucky to have no family.

"I know." He paused briefly. "So, your aunt. Where is she?"

"She's out."

"And she left you all alone?"

"We're not scared!" We replied in synchronisation.

"Course you're not! You're not scared of anything. Box falls out of the sky, man falls out of the box, man eats fish custard which, may I add, is delicious..." He said, smiling at me once again, "And look at you! Just sitting there. So you know what I think?"

"What?"

"Must be a hell of a scary crack in your wall." Me and my sister exchanged worried glances.

~8~

We made our way up to our bedroom and, when we got there, the Doctor began to poke the wall curiously. "All the rooms in this house and you two decided to sleep in the same room?"

"I don't like sleeping by myself..." I admitted. "B... Because of the Nightmares...

"Understandable." He said, "Anyway, bunk beds are cool!" He finished, admiring our bunk bed.

Amelia approached the man and tapped his shoulder. "I used to hate apples so my mum put faces on them." She held up the fresh apple in front of his face. He examined it closely.

"She sounds good, your mum. I'll keep it for later." He returned to the crack. "This wall's solid, and the crack doesn't go all the way through it. So here's a thing: where's the draft coming from?" He pulled out a strange silver objects and, when he pressed the button on it, the end of it began to glow with a blue light. He zapped the crack with his metal 'wand'. "Wibbly wobbly, timey wimey. Do you know what the crack is?"

"What?" My sister asked.

"A crack?" I suggested.

"Clever one, here." He said smiling. "It's a crack... But I'll tell you something funny. If you knock this wall down, the crack would stay put, cause the crack isn't in the wall." He pressed his face to the 'crack-that-wasn't-actually-in-the-wall'.

"Where is it then?"

"Everywhere," He told us. "in everything, it's a split in the skin of the world. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched... pressed together. Right here in the wall of your bedroom. Sometimes - can you hear-?"

"A voice?" Amelia asked. "Yes."

The doctor darted over to our bedside table and picked up the glass of water. His arm then suddenly jerked backwards, tipping the water out before pressing it against the wall. He listened intently. "Prisoner Zero..." He mumbled.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped. That's what we heard. What does it mean?"

He listened for a few seconds longer. "It means, on the other side of this wall, there's a prison. And they've lost the prisoner, and d'you know what that means?" We shook out heads. "It means you need a better wall." He moved everything out of the way of the crack before backing up. "The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way. Forces will invert, and it will snap itself shut.. or..."

"Or what?" I asked.

He hesitated for a moment. "You know when grown-ups tell you everything's gonna be fine, and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better?"

"Yeah." My sister said, rolling her eyes.

"Everything's going to be fine." He held out his hand to my sister, which she gladly accepted, and I clung onto my sisters other arm. With his other hand, the Doctor pulled out the 'metal wand' and used it on the crack. Bright light shined out of the crack as it slowly began to open. Inside, you could just make out, what looked like, a prison cell. The voice was now louder and clearer and it was repeating the words 'Prisoner Zero has escaped!' over and over again.

The doctor cautiously moved closer to the crack. "Hello?" He called, "Hello?"

Suddenly, a giant, light blue eye appeared in the crack. A small blue ball of electricity shot out of it, hitting the Doctor; causing him to stagger back slightly. The crack then closed up.

"There, you see, told you it would close. Good as new!" He said as he removed some sort of wallet from his trouser pocket.

"What was that thing? Was that Prisoner Zero?" Amelia asked.

"No. I think that was Prisoner Zero's guard. Whatever it was, it sent me a message. Psychic paper, takes a lovely little message. 'Prisoner Zero has escaped.' But why tell us? Unless..."

"Unless what?" I asked.

"Unless Prisoner Zero escaped through here." He paused and took a look around the room. My sister and I exchanged another set of worried glances. "But he couldn't have. We'd know..." He ran out of the room and we followed closely behind him. "It's difficult. Brand-new me, nothing works yet. But there's something I'm missing... in the corner of..." He paused, as if finding what he was looking for. "my eye..." Suddenly we could hear the sound of broken machinery and a large bell. The Doctors eyes widened. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" He half yelled as began to run downstairs. Amelia and I ran after him and, when we finally caught up with him, he was throwing the grappling hook back into the box.

"I've got to get back in there! The engines are phasing, it's going to burn!" He exclaimed.

"But... it's just a box! How can a box have engines?" My sister asked, confused.

"It's not a box, It's a time machine!"

"A time machine!?" I said, excited, "You've got a time machine!? Thats so cool!"

"Yeah, it is cool." He agreed, "Not for much longer if I can't get her stabilised. Five-minute hop into the future should do it!"

"Can we come?" We asked at the same time.

"Not safe in here, not yet. Five minutes. Give me five minutes, I'll be right back."

"Thats what people always say..." I said, sighing.

"Am I people? Do I even look like people?" I nodded and he chuckled in response. "Trust me, I'm the Doctor."

The Doctor climbed back into the 'Time Machine' and gave us one last look.

"Wait!" I called, "You promise you'll help me?" I said, referring to my nightmares.

He nodded reassuringly and said, "Of course, I'll never let you down, Pond." Before jumping back into the time machine and shouting, "Geronimo!" The doors of the box closed after him and the time machine began to disappear, making strange whirling sounds as it did so.

"Come on!" My sister said, tugging on my arm. She pulled me back inside and back into our bedroom.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"We've got to get some clothes otherwise we'll really stink!" She said, pulling out her old suitcase and stuffing random clothes and objects in it. I followed her example and, once we were done, we ran back outside and sat on out bags, waiting for the mysterious man to return.

~8~


	2. The Eleventh Hour - Part 2

~8~

It was a beautiful, sunny day in Leadsworth and I was lying on my bed; glad that I had finally got through the last of my GCSE's and that I wouldn't have to do any more revision for my exams. Sun light was flooding through my window, warming my particularly cold cheeks. My eyes snapped open when I heard a large crash come from the hall. I rushed out to see what it was, jumping over the junk that lay on my floor.

"Amy?" I asked, knitting my eyebrows together. "What are you doing? Whats that man doing in our house? Why did you knock him out with a... a cricket bat?"

A man with dark brown hair was crumpled up on the floor. His clothes would have looked nice if they weren't torn and dirty and covered in ash, as if he had been in a fire. He was holding some sort of metallic device in his hand.

"I don't know!? I panicked!" She responded, chucking the bat into one of the rooms and locking handcuffs onto one of the man's wrists. "Here, put this on." She passed me one of her policewoman outfits.

"Why?"

"Just... go with the flow! Okay?!" I shrugged and returned to my bedroom so I could get dressed in peace. When I returned, the man was beginning to stir and Amy was talking into her fake radio. I also noticed that the long device in his hand had disappeared.

"White male, mid-20s, breaking and entering. Send me some back-up, I've got him restrained." Amy ended the 'conversation' and faced the man; her hands on her hips. "Oi, you! Sit still!"

"Cricket bat..." He mumbled, rubbing his slightly swollen head. "I'm getting... Cricket. Bat."

"You were breaking and entering." I said, trying to get into role. He attempted to sit up, but the handcuffs prevented him from doing so.

"Oh that's much better. Brand new me. Whack on the head, just what I needed." This man sounded so familiar: the way he talked, the way he spoke, even the way he acted. And those clothes... I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Do you want to shut up now? I've got backup on the way." Amy threatened.

"Hang on, no, wait. You're both policewoman." He said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yes, and you're breaking and entering. You see how this works?" I asked, copying Amy's pose.

"No, what are you doing here? Where's Amelia? Where's Lilia?" We both looked at him shocked and hesitated for a moment, exchanging looks.

I decided to speak up first. "... Amelia and Lilia Pond?"

"Yeah. Amelia and Lilia. Little Scottish girls. Where are they? I promised them five minutes, but the engines were phasing, I suppose I must have gone a bit far. Has something happened to them?"

"They haven't lived her for a long time." Amy lied, staring blankly at him.

"How long?"

"Six months." I said.

"No. No! No. Noo. I can't be six months late, I said five minutes. I promised Lilia... I promised her...!" Amy turned around and turned her 'radio' on. The 'Doctor' looked at me with guilt in his eyes. "What happened to them? What happened to Amelia and Lilia Pond?" I didn't move, I just stared at him with an emotionless expression on my face. Tears were threatening to spill. It was _him._

Amy began to speak into her 'radio', "Sarge, it's me again, hurry it up. This guy knows something about Amelia and Lilia Pond." Amy carried on her 'conversation' and, once she was done, returned to my side.

"I need to speak to whoever lives in this house right now!" The 'Doctor' exclaimed, sternly, like a bossy toddler.

"We live here." I told him.

"But you're the police!"

"Yeah, and this is where we live! You got a problem with that?" She asked.

"The Police have homes too you know. We're don't live at the police station and we're certainly not homeless...!" I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

The 'Doctors' gaze seemed to float off as if he was day dreaming. He was staring at something behind us however, when I turned around, there was nothing 'abnormal' there. In fact, there was nothing there at all. Not taking his eyes off whatever he was staring at, he said, "How many rooms?"

"I'm sorry, what!?" My sister asked, slightly taken back by his question.

"On this floor. How many rooms on this floor? Count them for me, now."

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Because it will change your lives!"

"Um... Okay?!" I said, before beginning to count. "Five, I think. Yeah. One, two, three, four, five... Oh..." I said, my eyes growing wider and wider as I noticed the strange room in the corner of my eye. "Six...!" The Doctor nodded. "Thats... Thats impossible!" There had been a room, a whole room, that I'd never noticed.

"Six?" Amy questioned, counting the number of rooms over and over again.

"Look..." The Doctor told her.

"Look where?"

"Exactly where you don't wanna look. Where you never wanna look. The corner of your eye. Look behind you." Hesitantly, Amy slowly turned around, gasping when spotting the extra room.

"That's... that is not possible. How is that possible?" Amy said in denial.

"There's a perception filter all round the door. Sensed it last time I was here. Should've seen it."

"But that's a whole room. That's a whole room we've never even noticed!" I said.

"The filter stops you noticing. Something came here, a while ago, to hide, and it's still hiding, and you need to un-cuff me now!" The Doctor said, panicked.

"Don't have the key, I lost it." Amy said as she began to walk towards the sixth room.

"You lost it!?" The Doctor and I said at the same time. We exchanged glances.

"How did you loose it? You had it just a minute ago!?" I questioned. Amy didn't answer, she just continued to walk towards the door.

"Stay away from that door!" The Doctor exclaimed. Amy ignored him. "Do not touch that door!" She ignored him. "Listen to me, do not open that-!" She ignored him yet again.

"Amy...!" I said, worried. I crouched down and tried to open the handcuffs by force, expecting them to be fake ones. However, they stayed locked up.

"Why does no one ever listen to me? Do I just have a face that nobody listens to?!" He paused and sighed. "...Again." I chuckled to myself at his comment, even though it didn't really make sense. He then, suddenly, started to look around in his pockets, pushing me back slightly, by accident, as he did so. "My screwdriver, where is it? Silver thing, blue at the end, where did it go?!"

"There's nothing here!" Amy called from the room.

"Whatever's in there stopped you seeing the whole room. What makes you think you could see it? Now please, just get out!" I thought hard about his question. He was right; why are we seeing it now... Unless...

"Silver, blue at the end?" Amy yelled.

"My screwdriver, yeah..." He called back.

"It's here!"

"Must've rolled under the door..."

"Yeah. Must've." She called, uncertain and a slight hint of fear in her voice. "And then it must've... jumped up on the table." The Doctor froze, looking at the room with concern. His eyes began to widen.

"Get out of there!" He shouted. I began to run towards the room Amy had just entered, concerned about my sisters safety. "No! Wait!" The Doctor called, "Policeman... woman. The younger one! Don't go in there!" But it was too late. I burst through the door, stumbling slightly as I did so. Some sort of massive, grey, floating, slimy worm was towering over Amy. When I entered, its head instantly twisted so it was looking in my direction.

"AHHH!" I screamed. "Wha...! What...! Amy! Get out of there!" Amy grabbed The Doctors device just as I grabbed her arm and, together, we ran out of the room and back to the Doctor.

"Gimme that!" The Doctor seized his screwdriver and began to try to free himself. The screwdriver, however, kept on flicking on and off, as if it were a broken light bulb. "Whats the bad alien done to you?" He asked his sonic.

"You're mad! You're probably on drugs! And we're probably on the drugs you gave us! This is all hallucinations, I swear!" I exclaimed in panic. "I'm mad... Gone mad..."

"What is it with people thinking I'm either drunk or on drugs? Do I really look that bad?!" He asked, trying to get a look at himself. "Now, calm down!"

"Will that door hold?" Amy asked from besides me.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, of course. It's an interdimensional multiform from outer space. They're all terrified of wood." He said. I wasn't sure if he was trying to be sarcastic or not. I could't think straight.

Bright blue light began to escape through the gaps in the door. "Whats going on?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. Getting dressed?" Defiantly sarcasm. "Run. Just go. Your back up's coming. I'll be fine."

"Oh, um... There kind of... Isn't any back up!?" I told him.

"I heard her on the radio!" He pointed out. "She called for back up."

"I was pretending. It's a pretend radio." Amy said as if it were obvious.

"You're a policewoman!"

"I'm a kissogram!" Amy exclaimed, removing her hat so her ginger hair flowed freely over her shoulders. The Doctor looked at her in shook but his attention was soon drawn somewhere else when the door of the 6th room fell to the floor, covering us in dust from the neglected house. A workman was standing there with a big, black dog standing besides him, growling.

"How'd he get in here? It's just..." I started.

"No it isn't. Look at the faces." The man suddenly barked before growling again.

"What? I'm sorry, but what?" My sister was utterly confused.

"It's all one creature. One creature disguised as two. Clever old multi-form. A bit of a rush job, though. Got the voice a bit muddled, did you? Mind you, where did you get the pattern from? You'd need a psychic link, a live feed. How did you fix that? Stay, boy! Them and me, we're safe. Want to know why? She sent for back up."

"We didn't send for backup! That was a lie! A joke!" I said.

"I know. That was a clever lie to save our lives. Okay, yeah, no back up. And that's why we're safe. Alone, we're not a threat to you. If we had back up, you'd have to kill us." He told the creature.

"Doctor, you're probably confusing it, just like you're confusing us."

"Right..." He said, deep in thought.

Suddenly, a booming voice came from the sky. It was the same voice we'd heard several years ago in the crack. "Attention, Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded. Attention Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded." It kept on repeating the same phrase.

"Whats that?" Amy asked.

"Well, that would be back up. Okay, one more time. We do have back up and that's definitely why we're safe." The Doctor replied.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated." The voice said.

"Well, safe apart from, you know, incineration..." The Doctor corrected.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

The Doctor began to fiddle with his sonic screwdriver again, trying to force the handcuffs open. "Come on, work, work, work, come on!" He exclaimed. Suddenly the handcuffs clicked open, allowing him to get up again. "Run! Run!" He ordered, pushing us slightly as we ran down stairs. I ran as fast as I could out of the house and into the oh-so familiar garden where it all began twelve years ago.

"Kissogram?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, a kissogram. Work through it." Amy answered, irritated.

"Why'd you pretend to be policewoman?"

"You broke into my house. It was this or a French maid." My sister replied.

"And, anyway, a French maid with a Scottish accent? They _don't_ go well together..." I added.

"Now, what's going on? Tell us. Tell me!" Amy insisted like a child.

"An alien convict is hiding in your spare room disguised as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any questions?"

"Yes!" We said at the same time.

"Me too." The Doctor attempted to open the blue policebox that he had disappeared into all those years ago but the lock wouldn't turn no matter how hard he tried to force it. "No, no, no, no! Don't do that, not now! It's still rebuilding. Not letting us in."

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated." The voice repeated.

"Come on." I said, tugging slightly on his arm.

"No, wait, hang on. Wait, wait, wait, wait. The shed. I destroyed that shed last time I was here. Smashed it to pieces."

"So? Theres a new one. Let's go!" My sister whined.

"Yeah, but the new one's got old." He licked the wood. "It's ten years old at least. Twelve years." He corrected. "I'm not six months late, I'm twelve years late."

"He's coming." My sister said, not daring to look at him.

"You said six months. Why did you say six months?"

"We've got to go!" I told him.

"This matters. This is important. Why did you say six months?" The Doctor nagged.

"Why did you say five minutes!" We yelled, finally loosing our temper.


End file.
